Hands of Fate
by Purple Gal
Summary: What if Alex had made a different decision when asked to complete his uncles mission? Movie and Book Verse kind of a mix I liked both. AU. Tags: Orphanage spy music sports football MI6 mission sing
1. Ian's Death

Alex hung up his phone with a sigh.

He was disappointed. Ian had promised to be there and he hadn't been. This wasn't the first time; it had happened a lot with his job. _But that didn't make it hurt less. _Alex thought mournfully. He wasn't mad at his uncle. He simply loved him too much for that.

Ian was a strange man. Cautious, meticulous, thoughtful, strong, impulsive, caring, he was everything Alex needed and yet Alex sometimes felt he didn't truly know him. He was incredibly calm in crisis; like the time Alex's lead rope had snapped while they were rock climbing. And yet when he walked in the grocery store he was always watching, thinking, calculating, eyes darting everywhere in an almost paranoid manner. His uncle was a well guarded man and to most he would have seemed perfectly normal. But Alex was closer to Ian than anyone had ever been, and he saw everything. He didn't know what it meant, but he would've given anything to find out.

His uncle was almost like a father, a lot like a best friend, and the only person in the world that Alex could always count on to do whatever was necessary for him. Ian had proved it more than once. Like the time he beat up those three men who tried to kidnap him when he was seven. (Alex never had found out why they wanted him) Like the time he ran into a burning middle school because he knew Alex was in there. Like the time he stayed up until 2 in the morning helping Alex with his homework. Like the time he jumped off a cliff to grab Alex when his lead line snapped in a climb. Ian had been there for Alex so many times….now it always hurt when he wasn't.

If Ian had to be there, Ian would be there. Alex knew that and it was enough for him. He could endure this disappointment just like he had the others. He might not know everything about his uncle, but he loved him and that was enough….

4 hours later.

Ding Dong. The doorbell rang a solemn gong and Alex shot to his feet. He knew it was Ian, he had come just like he said he would! Looking back Alex would wonder why it never occurred to him that Ian would have just unlocked the door with his key, but at the time anticipation clouded his thinking. He dashed into the hallway that led to the door and stopped in his tracks. Red and blue lights bounced off the white walls and Alex's heart went cold. His footsteps were slow and halting as he slowly seemed drawn to the front door. The hallway seemed a mile long as he walked towards those foreboding colored lights. His cold fingers reluctantly opened the door.

"I'm sorry there's been an accident" Alex heard a gruff constable say with startling clarity. He vaguely heard the words "dead on arrival" and "nothing could be done" as he felt himself slipping into grief filled obscurity. The red and blue lights were still turning as Jack took over with the constables. Alex's eyes filled with hot tears, he knew nothing but pain as he fled from those damn lights. He cried his first and last tears for his uncle and he uttered just one whispered word.

"No…"


	2. Getting Involved

After the funeral Alex went to visit Ian's work. He wanted to see the bank his uncle had worked at and see if he had left a will in a deposit box with them perhaps. They had invited him to speak to the bank manager and that was when fate had started to work. He'd seen his uncle's office. It was locked and they wouldn't let him in. The flagpole was just too handy and Alex's instincts had taken over. He was in the office and the computer was password protected, and knowing his uncle he had only one chance. As his fingers rested on the keyboard one thought struck Alex. It was an old memory, from where and when Alex wasn't sure.

Maybe it was on that rock climbing trip, but Ian had looked Alex right in the eye and said, "the once thing you must always remember is keep control, once you lose control you will lose everything." At the time it had just seemed like a nice safety tip, but now….

"keep control" Alex typed in quickly and was suddenly surprised by a retinol scan. Ian always been cautious but only now did Alex realize how much forethought his uncle had possessed. Alex's eye print was saved on his uncles computer and it automatically pulled up his uncles parting message.

"Alex, if you are reading this there is only one thing left I can do for you. If you ever trusted me please follow this last advice, whatever they do and whatever they tell you, don't let them use you. Keep control, and walk away from them without regrets please. Always remember I care for you so much Alex, and I'm sorry it had to end this way."

It wasn't signed; Ian had never signed his messages to Alex. Alex knew him so well he didn't need too.

Alex's mind was reeling. What did this all mean? Who were they, and what wasn't he supposed to do? Alex thought back to his conversation with the bank manager at the funeral now with a shiver.

"_My uncle was a very careful man." _ Alex remembered saying.

"_Not careful enough." _ The cold grey eyes of that man named Blunt had bored into him as he said it.

It was as though there was a puzzle that was finally fitting together in Alex's mind, but he was missing one piece.

What had his uncle been involved in?

Men crashed into the room and the fight was quick and violent. Alex was brought before Mr. Blunt and the last piece of the puzzle fell into place.

"Your uncle was a spy." Mr. Blunt stated as thought this was perfectly normal. "I am the director of MI6, British intelligence, and now we need your help."

"_Your help" _So this was what his uncle had warned him about. They were MI6, and he wasn't supposed to become a spy, this had been Ian's last advice. Mr. Blunt was blathering on and on about "his mission" but Alex's mind was already in other places.

His uncle had been prepared for this. Ian had known he would die. Maybe that was why he was always taking Alex on those trips. Maybe that was why Ian had treated Alex as an equal and taught him like an adult. Because Ian knew he might not live long enough to see Alex reach adulthood. It had been one of the things that made Ian so different from other adults, and it had been one of the things that had drawn Ian and Alex so close. Ian had never needed to command Alex, just ask. He had always trusted Alex to think things through and make the right decision. Alex had never let him down before. Now, even in death Ian had trusted Alex to do as he asked…

Then Alex was abruptly jerked back to the present. Blunt was threatening Jack and he was saying something about shipping him off to training. He was handed a case packet and before he could even offer his dissent he was manhandled off into a jeep. No one would speak to him on the long drive to the SAS camp that he Blunt had called Brekons Beacons.

He would soon acquaint the name with hell on earth…


	3. A Matter of Trust

The 10 days of training had been the 10 worst days of his life. He was scorned, belittled, and hindered by his own unit the whole time there. The training itself had been hell and he had never been so happy to leave anywhere.

He was driven straight to the London airport and he knew that finally he would have a chance to make his decision. Mr. Blunt and Mrs. Jones were waiting for him. They handed him his ticket and other travelling items and also continued to give him a last minute briefing.

He was deeply contemplating the decision he had to make when suddenly his cellphone rang. Then Jack's voice filled his ear, sounding unusually sad and hesitant. Alex was filled with a sense of foreboding.

"Alex?"

"Yes Jack" Alex responded slowly not sure what to expect.

"Ummm I'm not sure how to say this…" And from that moment Alex knew it was bad. Jack never had trouble speaking her mind. "I mean I hate to do this….but while you were gone I've been thinking about it….and I'm going back to America. I know I said I would but I just can't take care of you. It's too much right now, I've got so much to do and I'm just not ready for that kind of responsibility."

"I love you Alex but---" That was when she went too far. Don't tell me you love me as your leaving me, Alex thought bitterly.

"That's fine Jack. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine, just be happy." Alex's voice was low and emotionless. He had just been betrayed by the last person he cared about, and he sure wasn't going to let her know how much it hurt him.

"Bye Jack." He said quickly and then he hung up without waiting for a reply. Alex hated goodbyes.

Blunt was talking again and Alex looked up into those hard unfeeling grey eyes. Then he knew what his decision would be. His uncle had been the one person he could rely on his whole life, the one person who had truly cared for him. Alex had always trusted Ian and Ian had always trusted Alex. Ian trusted me to make this last decision_._ Alex thought. And he'd be damned if he let him down now.

"This is of the utmost importance Alex, you must succeed. Your cooperation—" Alex interrupted Blunt. Alex looked him in the eyes with a cold stare, and for a moment the hurt boy who had just lost his last living relative disappeared.

"Go to hell." He said it without emotion, and Alex's last thought as he walked away was that Ian would have been proud…

*************** a note: i'm a sort of closet fan fiction writer. I'm a bit insecure :) and this is my first AR fiction. just want y'all to know I will need some incentive (reviews!!!) to keep writing... this story will start picking up with the real story line next chapter :)

anyway please please review I really do appreciate you taking your time to let me know what you think!!! (longer reviews are a plus too )


	4. Taken

**Chapter 4: Taken**

Alex had wandered the rest of the day trying to sort out the mess his life had become. He didn't want to go home before Jack left so he simply wandered London, absently remembering the last time he had done it with Ian. Finally Alex straggled home to a cold unwelcoming house. He walked in using the side door, he hated using front door after learning of his uncles death there. It seemed a little futile and perhaps mental blaming a door, but it was a nice distraction for Alex.

"_Besides"_ Alex thought with a smile _"I always thought that green was an ugly color anyway…"_

Alex stayed at the house in Chelsea all that week, he attended school and waited for social services to take over. He had thought about it quite a bit over the week but he really couldn't think of anyone he could ask to be his guardian. Tom's parents screamed at each other more than they talked and he knew they wouldn't take him. So he just slept and ate in a depressingly empty house until that Friday evening. Normally he would have been out with friends but today he only had the energy to come home straight after school, grief was draining…

It was 5:00 precisely when the door bell rang. (A Note going to try to incorporate some first person here…if I can find a beta to help me with this that would be awesome)

"_I hate that doorbell" _I thought as I went to answer the door.

When the door opened it revealed a short thin lady, brown hair, brown eyes, and a plain face. Her companion was a tall guy with brown hair green eyes and well built. Both were well dressed and had smiles plastered on their faces.

"_These guys just scream social worker" _I thought instantly.

"Hello my name is Sarah Wells and this is Josh Harton, are you Alex?" the lady said with a sickly smile.

"_No smile is that big naturally"_ Was Alex's first thought and then his senses took over.

"Yes, do you need something?" Alex said shortly.

"_I may have to go with them but I'm not going to go easily."_

"We work with the DCSF, The Department for Children, Schools and Families, and we needed to talk to you about your future." Josh inserted with a smile.

Knowing it was inevitable Alex replied, "Ya come in." he stepped aside and they both smiled as they walked into the living room.

"_Gee these people smile too much…" _Alex groused silently.

When they were all seated in a nice little circle, Ms. Wells started talking.

"Alex, Mr. Harton and I have been assigned to your case"

"_It is so weird to be discussed as a case…_"

"Since your uncle Ian Rider passed away - and we want to offer our condolences – and no other guardian has stepped forward you have now been placed in the custody of the state."

"What the heck does that mean???" Alex heard someone saying. _"Ooops did I say that out loud…" _

"That means," Ms. Wells frowned at him, "That you will be placed in a state licensed home until you are adopted. I understand this is very hard happening so soon after your uncle's death however –"

"Did your last living relative die when you were a minor?" Alex interrupted angrily

"No but---"

"Then you don't 'understand' anything about me." Alex said emphatically.

"Yes of course Alex." Mr. Harton said patronizingly

Alex glared at him, irritated at his false soothing tone. "I don't need your sympathy!"

"But you have it anyway, Alex." Ms. Well said with a smile. "Now we need you to pack whatever you need in one bag and come with us to our office tonight."

"Whatever I need for what?"

"Whatever you want to bring with you to your new home, Alex"

"It won't be my home." Alex stated heatedly

"It will in time."

"I can't fit all my stuff in one bag."

"I'm afraid that's all you're allowed to bring with you, Alex. I'm so sorry" Ms. Wells said sympathetically.

"Fine." Alex said shortly and stomped up the stairs

"Do you need any help?" Mr. Harton called after him.

"No. Thank. You." Alex yelled back

"Try to hurry Alex dear." Ms. Wells called.

"Ya sure let me pack up my life in five minutes…" Alex muttered under his breath.

Alex went to the hall closet and pulled out a huge duffle bag. It was a monstrous black and silver camping duffle, designed to fit just about anything.

"_They did say one bag didn't they"_ Alex thought with a smirk.

Alex began tossing a variety of clothes, personal items and assorted stuff from his room. He packed his laptop and other assorted electronics in a protective bag and then dumped that on top. He had everything he needed packed and it all fit. Alex was impressed with himself. He glanced at his watch and saw it'd been about thirty minutes.

"_I've still got a few minutes…" _

Alex wandered over to Ian's room. He sat on the bed with a sigh, and slowly looked around the room. It was neat and organized as ever, it too reflected his uncle's careful personality. It was tastefully decorated and pictures of Ian and Alex were scattered around the room. Just looking at the pictures was terribly painful. Finally he saw his uncle's favorite jacket lying over his desk chair. It was stylish black leather and very expensive. Ian had always said it was a gift from a friend, since the friend was dead Alex suspected he was from Ian's work. It had always looked so good on Ian and it was the one piece of clothing that he never put in his closet, it was always out. It had been left behind, since Ian had left on his last mission directly from the bank.

Alex walked over to it and held it close. He inhaled deeply and smelled Ian's soft rich cologne. He fingered the smooth leather and the silk inner lining. With a sad smile he fondly put the jacket on.

"_It's a little big…but I'll grow into it"_ Alex decided with a nod.

He quickly reached over and grabbed the plastic bag with his uncle's personal effects off his desk. He took the black platinum chain his uncle always wore and slipped it over his head. There was a simple cross on the end with silver accents. The cross disappeared in his shirt and hung low near his heart.

"_I always did wonder why Ian wore a cross, he sure wasn't religious…" _

Alex remembered the day when he'd asked Ian about it, and he remembered laughing with him when he had said it was the Rider good luck charm. It had seemed funny at the time.

Now he just thought the Rider luck, which was incredibly good for spies, was spectacularly bad.

"_Wish you were here Ian…"_

Alex taped the plastic bag closed again and walked back to his room. He tossed his uncles personal effects in the duffle and zipped it all up. Throwing the shoulder strap across his chest, Alex carried the bag outside into the hallway.

He walked to a small linen closet. Ian had always said the best hiding spots were in humble places. He messed with the wood molding and a moment later a hidden compartment popped out of one of the shelves.

"_Now even this seems like a spy trick"_ Alex thought with a grimace. He grabbed the cash out of it and stuck it in a zipper compartment of his bag. There was about five hundred bucks, Ian had always insisted it be there in case of an emergency.

"_Ya, Ian was a careful man." _

He walked down the stairs quickly, without a word. The social workers frowned at him when they say his rather large bag. Ms. Wells opened her mouth to say something but Alex was quicker.

"You said one bag."

Ms. Wells snapped her mouth small frown.

Alex grabbed his backpack he'd had by the couch on their way out.

Ms. Wells looked like she was about to object,

"Girls get to bring a purse, right?"

And she just shook her head in an irritated manner and let it pass.

Alex slowed as they walked towards the front door. He was leaving the only place he'd ever called home for who knows how long, and he paused when they reached the front door.

Mr. Harton stepped forward slightly and Alex noticed for the first time the muscles under his short sleeve dress shirt. Alex realized with a start that since he was a teenage male they had sent a male social worker along to ensure his cooperation.

"_I wonder if he knows karate…"_ Alex thought with a smirk.

Nonetheless Alex started walking again and he didn't look back as he stepped into the nondescript sedan. Mr. Harton slipped into the back with Alex and Ms. Wells settled into the driver's seat.

The sedan pulled out into the street and drove away with no fanfare. The Chelsea house was quickly left behind and Alex settled back in the seat with a sigh.

Mr. Harton began further explaining what was going to happen to Alex.

"We'll drive down to the center, fill out your paperwork, locate you a new home, and iron out all the details. You'll spend the night at the center and tomorrow morning we'll transport you to your new home."

"_Why do they use the word home so much?"_ Alex thought with irritation. _"I don't have a home anymore, and they most certainly can't give me one." _

Mr. Harton was still talking, something about the state holding his assets until he was 18. Alex just wanted to see all this in writing and he planned to insist on it once he got to the center. He rested his head back against the seat and closed his eyes slowly. He let the social worker's monotone lull him into relaxation as the car cruised into London.


	5. In Care of the State

**Chapter 5: In Care of the State**

They reached the DCSF station by 6:20 pm, and they were in an office reviewing stacks of paper by 6:30 pm.

The next hour was a mass of paperwork, procedure, and protocol. Alex was astounded with amount of bureaucracy involved with just one kid.

"_And they do this with how many kids?"_ Alex wondered.

Finally they had determined - _"after ignoring all my input" _Alex groused – that it would be best if he was sent to attend a home in Islington, a northern subsidiary of London. The school district there had quite a reputation, for being a tough reformatory school. The DCSF had a group home there that was currently hosting over a dozen teens and had room for one more.

Alex had wanted to stay in Chelsea with familiar places and faces but no, they had insisted on treating him like a troubled teen.

"_Hello, not all children without guardians are problem children!"_ Alex wanted to scream.

"In Islington you can attend a school that will be able to more fully address your needs and this home can provide a stable disciplined atmosphere, Alex." Mr. Harton said with a smile. "You will be in a stable environment that will support structured growth."

They had decided that he would be given a monthly stipulation from his uncle's vast investments. Alex had never thought of Ian as rich, but he had been prepared for his death. He had investments all over the place, and a huge life insurance policy. Alex would be well taken care of.

They had wanted to keep Alex out until he was 18, but Alex wasn't about to completely rely on the government for the next four years. He would now have an "allowance" from his trust fund. It wasn't much but it would give him at least some money of his own to work with. After much haggling they'd agreed to give him a limited pittance.

Alex fondly remembered all the bartering he'd done in crowded markets with Ian on several of their trips. He and Ian had been the street vendors worst nightmare, Alex recalled fondly. _"Maybe it had been useful after all"_

Finally all the paperwork was in order, and Alex was given copies of various relevant documents and binder with all the information about his new life in it.

"Well I think your all set, Alex" Ms. Wells beamed at 9:00 pm.

"Finally" Alex muttered under his breath.

"Do you have any more questions?" She asked

Alex thought for a second, briefly reviewing the massive amounts of information given to him…and finally decided that no matter how convoluted, he basically had everything he needed.

Except, "When do I leave for," he referenced his notes "173 Ironwood Street?"

Mrs. Wells and Mr. Harton frowned at his stiff detached tone.

"We'll leave tomorrow morning at 8:00." Mr. Harton finally said.

Alex was then led to a dormitory style wing that housed state dependents when necessary. Alex was shown to a cot and told to get some sleep.

"I'll bring you some breakfast tomorrow morning, Alex. Don't worry about a thing and feel free to ask any of the overnight staff if you need anything." Mr. Harton said with another darned smile.

"_Like I have anything to worry about"_ Alex thought sarcastically.

"Get some sleep, Alex" Ms. Wells said sweetly.

"Night, Alex." Mr. Harton called over his shoulder.

It was 8:30 when Alex finally found himself alone again. Or as alone as you could be in a huge room with 15 other boys of various ages sleeping in it.

Determined to figure out the puzzle that was government custody; Alex pulled out his iPod and began to review the paperwork given to him.

But he found it increasingly hard to concentrate. It was just too depressing, sitting in a corner of a drab dormitory room, surrounded by people but yet being so very alone. The grief of his uncle's death hit him fiercely and without warning.

He hated that Ian was dead. He hated being all alone. He hated being in this sterile uncaring government center. He hated the bleak future he was facing.

"_I hate my whole stupid life"_ Alex thought darkly.

It was 9:30 and Alex decided to just get some sleep for now, the rest of the paperwork could wait. He changed into some sweats and a t-shirt and wearily fell on the cot.

He was asleep before the lights turned off at 10:00pm. His hand lay on his chest. Clasping a little black cross attached to a chain around his neck…


	6. The Journey

Alex woke at 7:00 the next morning when his phone alarm rang.

"Is it morning already" he murmured absentmindedly. _"too bad…" _he thought darkly.

In one smooth motion he threw the covers off and swung his legs over the side of the bed to sit up. Then he sat there for just a moment running his hands through his sleep tossed hair. Then with a sigh he hauled himself off the cot and began his day.

He grabbed his gear and headed off to find the shower. Twenty minutes later he was headed back still grumbling about the lukewarm shower he'd taken.

"Hot. Showers are supposed to be hot. If I wanted to turn into an icicle I'd move to Antarctica" He grumbled softly to himself. "Or I could just join MI6 and turn into a sour popsicle like Mr. Blunt…." He grunted with a scowl.

Thirty minutes later he was dressed in a pair of faded jeans, a nice fitting black shirt, sneakers, his hair was combed, and his gear was packed. He reviewed the paper work for another twenty minutes until Mr. Harton arrived at 8:10.

"_Hmm even social workers can be late."_ He thought smugly. "_and with a smile too_" he thought irritatedly when he noticed the plastic smile Mr. Harton had pasted on as he walked up.

"Good Morning Alex!" He said brightly

"Grab your stuff and you can eat on the way." He stated while holding up a bag of fast food.

"Sure." Alex said indifferently and he threw his backpack on, grabbed the duffle in one hand and held the binder in the other.

"Great lets head out to the car, Ms. Wells is waiting." Mr. Harton said with another blinding smile.

They walked outside to the waiting car and both Alex and Mr. Harton slipped into the back seat.

Mr. Harton handed him his breakfast as Ms. Wells turned to greet him. "Alex, Good morning!" She said with another signature smile.

With something halfway between a groan and a growl, Alex turned away from the smile and just started eating breakfast.

It was a bit of a drive and with traffic it was going to be a long time. Alex had finished his breakfast and reviewed everything in his binder and they were just now getting out of London.

"How far away is this place?" Alex asked

"Oh just another twenty minutes or so Alex." Ms. Wells called back.

Alex pulled his iPod out of his backpack and settled in for the ride.

* * *

Alex noted with interest the town of Islington, Mostly it was just a suburban of London, but there was a bit of a downtown, a few businesses, schools and then lots of residential areas.

"This is the school you'll be attending, Alex, Highbury Grove School." Mr. Harton said with a gesture to the right.

Alex turned his attention to the large secondary school that loomed on the right side of the road. It looked empty since it was a Saturday. As he viewed the empty school yard he felt a frisson of nervousness at attending a new school, wash over him. Then just as quickly he tamped it down.

"_Come on Rider, it's just a school, no big deal man." _ Alex's nervousness was probably just due to the fact that he'd attended Chelsea all his life and wasn't sure what to expect at switching school. The experience was completely foreign to him…

"_Oh well deal with it man"_ He told himself and then moved on to another subject.

"Why is this song on my iPod???" He asked himself with a frown, and quickly switched songs. _"Tom must have loaded it on there….man I'm gonna miss that idiot."_ Alex thought with a frown.

I'll have to send him a text saying it finally happened. They'd both been expecting social services to show up all last week at school. Now it had finally happened, he didn't know if or when he'd get to see Tom again now.

It was another 10 minutes before they pulled up in front of a large austere two story building.

"Here we are Alex" Ms. Wells announced brightly.

"_and I thought we were just stopping at a random house." _Alex thought sarcastically. Out loud however he just said, "173 Ironwood Street huh…"

He just stared seemingly fixated by the house. Then he was startled as his door opened and Mr. Harton was asking him, "Are you coming, Alex." And then Alex realized both the social workers had already gotten out. "Sorry" he muttered and quickly got out of the car.

Mr. Harton grabbed his duffle from the trunk and Ms. Wells led the way to the front door.

She rang the doorbell and as they waited Alex ran his fingers through his hair nervously as he waited to for admittance into the house were he would spend his next 4 years. _"So many people to meet so many different things to get used to,"_ he grumbled to himself.

Ms. Wells and Mr. Harton had told him multiple times that this was just temporary that soon they would find him a new family and a permanent home. But Alex knew better. Teenagers who got put in the foster system never got out of it. The simple fact is people don't like to adopt teenagers, they want to adopt cute adorable little kids who will giggle and run around the house and play, say I love you and kiss you on the cheek. No one wanted the hard cold messed up teens who were normally the type that ended up in social care.

A deep sadness filled Alex as he realized he'd never have a home or a family again. That as soon as he stepped into that door he began a new way of life, one that he couldn't change until he was 18 years old. And suddenly that seemed so far away…


	7. New Beginnings

"Good Morning." Said the stern looking middle aged lady who opened the door. "You must be Alex, welcome to our home." The lady said with a sterile smile.

"My name is Harton, this is Ms. Wells and of course young Mr. Rider." Mr. Harton introduced everyone.

"I'm Ms. Dealls. Please come in."

And Alex passed through the doorway to a new life, a life he neither desired nor deserved. Those were his thoughts as he crossed the threshold.

"Let's get the paperwork signed and Alex settled in. The office is this way."

Alex caught a glimpse of a few kids looking at him from down the hall and in an adjoining room before he walked into the office. It was then that he realized school wasn't his first worry. As the new kid getting accepted here would be his first challenge.

At the moment Alex wasn't sure he really cared though.

In a few minutes the necessary papers were signed and Alex was officially under these peoples care. _"Whoever that is?"_

"Alex, let's go find Mr. Dealls, and we'll explain how things work here."

"Well, we have to get back to London Alex. Goodbye and good luck." Mr. Harton smiled as he turned to leave.

"Bye Alex be happy in your new home." Ms. Wells called as they left.

"_Home…yea right."_

"I think Mr. Dealls is outside lets go find him, Alex." Soon enough Alex found himself sitting on a bench outside watching Mr. Dealls explain the art of pulling weeds to a couple of kids who looked about 8 years old. Finally he stood up and turned his attention to Alex.

He looked to be around 40 years old, still very fit. He had brown hair and eyes and while not particularly handsome, he was a very nice looking guy and had a beaming smile on his face.

"Hello Alex! How are you doing? We are so happy to have you here!" He exclaimed enthusiastically as he pumped the hand Alex didn't even realize he'd extended.

Alex didn't smile, he didn't smile about much anymore. but he couldn't help but unconsciously like the man, he just had a way like that….

"Thank you Mr. Dealls, I appreciate your hospitality." Alex's response was polite and automatic.

"Well I'm sure you have a million questions floating around that brain of yours lets go inside and see about some answers." Mr. Dealls said with a smile and a pat on the shoulder.

30 minutes later Alex's questions had all been answered. Life at his new home was fairly simple. The house was like a group foster home. There were 9 kids living there right now including himself. The home was run by Mr. and Mrs. Dealls who had been happily married for 15 years now. The rules were simple, do and help as your told, stay out of trouble, go to school, and everyone will be happy. All of the kids shared rooms here and Alex was told he'd be rooming with a 16 year old named Dave.

"Dave will be here in few seconds to show you your room. You can get settled in and spend today and tomorrow getting to know everyone." Ms. Dealls said.

Alex had quickly decided that Ms. Dealls was a business personality, not bad but definitely no nonsense. And he was sure she needed it in this type of job. Mr. Dealls was the friendly one, but he definitely meant business when he'd been laying down the rules a few minutes ago.

Alex had a feeling that they definitely weren't pushovers…

"Do I start school on Monday?"

"Yes, they already have the information on your transfer, you'll just have to go a few minutes early to check in before school."

Alex nodded in understanding.

And then the door to the office opened and Alex directed his attention to the boy that stood there. He had black hair, green eyes, and the pale sort of skin that told you the boy wasn't outside much. He had the kind of stocky but not heavy body build that told you he worked out, and calm pleasant face.

At the same time the other boy sized up Alex. He saw a 14 year old kid that definitely looked like the serious type. His deep brown eyes were intense and seemed almost sad…but it was hard to tell. He had kinda shaggy blonde hair that looked good on him. His slender muscled build looked like an athlete. He had a handsome face, and a relaxed posture.

Dave's first thought was he's definitely the confident type and second I think I'll like this guy. Dave didn't know why but for some reason this guy gave him the feeling if you looked up capable in the dictionary this guys picture would be there. He seemed so serious and so self assured. He didn't smile yet he was likable.

Dave didn't get along with just anyone but he was pretty sure he was going to like this guy.

"Hey Alex, I'm Dave. Glad you're here." Dave said with a smile and extended his hand.

Alex's lips curved upward in a small smile and he shook the boy's hand. "Nice to meet you Dave."

As they shook hands Dave pulled him forward and whispered in his ear, "It's not my time, is definitely your theme song." Then as Alex's face turned into a mask of puzzlement, Dave pulled back, nodded slowly and gave him a smile. With a satisfied look on his face Dave turned and told the Dealls he'd take Alex to his room.

Dave turned his back to Alex to pick up his duffle for him and Alex smiled. He'd known this boy for 5 minutes and he'd already told Alex one of his favorite songs was his theme song. Dave had read Alex well and Alex could already feel himself warming up to him.

"_Theme song indeed…how childish"_ he thought with an inward chuckle but he didn't mind. He had a feeling there was more to Dave than met the eye.

"You coming?" Alex started as he realized Dave was waiting in the doorway with his duffle. With a small smile he slung his backpack across his shoulders and followed.

Dave gave him a tour of the house as they headed upstairs where all the kids rooms are…

"The Girls rooms are on the left, guys on the right, and there's a game room straight through there. "

Dave continued to walk to the end of the hall. "And this…" He swung a door open. "Is our room." He finished as he dropped Alex's bag on the floor near a dresser.

Alex noted that during his whole tour Dave had not mentioned the word home once. Even now he seemed almost mournful as he claimed the room as theirs.

_Maybe I'm not the only one who misses home…_

"That's your dresser why don't you unpack and then we can go get something to eat if you want."

It was a statement but Alex responded anyway. "Sounds good."

Alex surveyed the room as he walked to his bag. It was done dormitory style. There were two bunk beds but the bottom bunks had been taken out and there were desks with uncomfortable looking wooden chairs underneath. There were two dressers in the room but other than that the place was devoid of furniture.

The room was a medium blue color, white carpeting, and an open door to a closet off to the side.

"that beds yours." Dave said with a nod and indicated the bed on the left.

Alex nodded back, tossed his backpack on the desk and started unpacking.

Dave climbed up on his bed and just watched.

At first Alex was uncomfortable with the scrutiny but then he shrugged it off, after all Alex was the observant type to so he couldn't blame Dave. And it wasn't going to hurt anyone to know how Alex folded his shirts.

It took a few minutes but soon Alex had unpacked his duffle and his backpack. And now straddled the uncomfortable desk chair.

Alex was both surprised and happy with his roommate, Dave hadn't bombarded him with questions. He seemed to be a fairly quiet non-intrusive type of guy. Which was just what Alex needed right now.

He was alone, lost, and grieving. He mostly wanted to be left alone.

Alex unconsciously went to the cross that hung under his shirt his hand rested against it for a moment. Then he pulled his jacket around him tighter as if it would ward off the homesickness.

"There's a couple things you should know about a foster home Alex." Dave said as soon as he had Alex's attention. "This is your first time in a placement right?"

"Ya my uncle just died." Alex said without offering an explanation. He didn't want to explain the whole story about how his parents were dead right now. Acknowledging one family death was all he could handle.

Luckily Dave seemed to accept that answer without question. He seemed to sense that Alex didn't want to talk.

"Ok rule number one, social workers lie. You have to understand this before you can accept what's going on. Social workers always tell you the place your going to is a wonderful home. Sometimes the places are nice but sometimes they aren't the less you expect the less likely you are to be disappointed. This is actually a nice house, but EVERYONE has a lucky break now and then right?" Dave already seemed to sense luck hadn't been with Alex Rider, I mean with all his family dead you have to assume a guy's unlucky right?

Alex chuckled to himself; Dave already understood the mysterious Rider bad luck.

"Second lie, we will find you a family aka you will get adopted." Dave said in a tone dripping with disbelief. "Biggest lie in the world, they, you, me and any Joe down the street know we're teens and the likelihood of anyone wanting to adopt us is little to none. Once you accept that everything goes smoother."

Alex nodded his head in understanding. He'd already figured that out himself.

"And Finally since social workers lie and you'll be here for the rest of your teenage days…"Dave said melodramatically "You must get the other kids in the home to like you. First step to happiness is not fighting with the other guys constantly. If they like you they leave you alone, that's very important here. You've got a day and a half before school starts. Everyone here will decide whether they like you or not by the time that time is up." Dave said soberly.

Alex nodded.

"So knock em dead." Dave said with a smile.

Alex responded with a smile. "Hey they can't do anything to me, remember it's not my time!" And with that Alex launched into the chorus of the song, and with a laugh Dave joined him.

"It's not my time,

I'm not going,

There's a fear in me

It's not showing

This could be the end of me

And Everything I know

Oh but I won't go…"

Alex pretended to gasp for breath, "Oh no this could be the end of me…what if I'm not….accepted!" Alex said with a laugh as Dave threw a pillow at him.

"Hurry up and die already, it would be better than your acting." Dave joked right before a pillow hit him square in the face. "Oh no there's a fear in me, I think you broke my nose." Dave said with a grunt.

"You wuss! the fear's not supposed to be showing…" Alex said as he ducked away from an incoming pillow.

Suddenly they both looked at each other and laughed. They were genuinely having fun. And that was unusual for both of them they realized, especially Alex since his loss. At least Alex had possessed a more social side before his uncle's death. Dave was just serious by nature. As Alex would soon learn none of the other kids had even heard him laugh.

"So wise guy," Alex said with a smile. "How about you show me downstairs and I'll encounter the enemy."

"Sounds like a plan superman." Dave said with a return smile.


End file.
